


Numbers

by Themoabird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoabird/pseuds/Themoabird
Summary: A short glimpse at Hank's and Connor's soulmarks.





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no fantastic writer, but I felt like I wanted to contribute at least something to this wonderful fandom. Enter; this short fic I wrote.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hank Anderson was different. He wasn't like other kids. Other kids were born with names on their wrists, not Hank, Hank was born with numbers.

 

313 248 317 - 51

 

As a teen, Hank was bullied. His classmates would tease him about his soulmark. Tell him that he would marry a robot in the future. So Hank distanced himself from technology.

 

At the police academy, Hank found a friend. Jeffrey Fowler never mocked him, but instead thought that the numbers were cool. For he himself had been born without a mark.

 

When Elijah Kamski created the first functional android, Hank’s hope sparked. Maybe he could have a soulmate after all. If not in the most conventional way. But to avoid disappointment, Hank forced his hope away.

 

Throughout the years Hank had learned to ignore the numbers on his wrist, and in 2023 he met Laura. She was adventurous and fun and the two came to love each other. And six years later they had a son together.

 

Gavin Reed was the first person Hank met who also had numbers instead of letters on his wrist. But they never came to be friends. For their numbers were almost identical. And even though two numbers were different, Hank and Gavin felt uneasy around each other.

 

In 2035 Hank’s life fell apart. Cole died and he and Laura split up. His successful career turned into heaps of disciplinary warnings. And he found comfort at the bottom of a bottle. Hank completely forgot about the numbers at his wrist. But he would soon have to face them again.

 

313 248 317 - 51

 

RK800 “Connor”, was a revolutionary prototype. It had cost millions of dollars to make and the technology was astounding. RK800 would be an enormous success.

 

When Connor was activated, it had only it's protocol to follow. This model could never turn deviant. Yet, despite Cyberlife’s best efforts, a name appeared at Connor wrist.

 

Hank Anderson 

 

Connor’s first mission went entirely according to plan. The deviant was destroyed and the child was saved. No software instability or other complications.

 

When Connor got the order to work with Hank Anderson on cases with android involvement, he felt excitement. That was a human emotion, so Connor tried to ignore it. But it wouldn't be the last time he felt something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you have any thoughts!


End file.
